Playing the Melody an iPOD challenge
by Paulagirl
Summary: w00t! I've finally done it, so here's my input for the song challenge, and I shall tag the first five people who review it...unless you've already did it.


((A/N: Okay, after awhile of thinking, and being preoccupied with school-work, here's my entry for the iPod challenge. Now, I don't have an iPod, but I do have an mp3 player, and that's just as good :wink:.

So, with all that aside, here's the disclaimer--

Disclaimer: I do not own KND, but if I did..I would let the world know how in the heck numbuh 4 finally confessed to numbuh 3...with some 2/5 fluffy on the side...mostly.

%&%&%

**1. I Think I'd be Perfect for You**- Songs from Under the Sea (little mermaid platinum edition)

". . . Jerks. . "

Everyone always told him that he was an idiot, like he didn't already know that. But they also said he was dumb for doing this, and was incapable for having a shot with her. This, he sort of thought was true...but deep down inside himself, a little voice kept telling him to do it anyway.

He was planning on telling her in his own discreet way, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Then again..nah...but," he paced in his mind while getting his books for next period. He was trying to figure out what to do as he looked down the hall, she was coming near. "Oh crud..." now she was just a couple of feet away from her locker, which was of all places, right next to his.

She was beautiful, he admitted that. Perfect in every way to him: the hair...her eyes...her giggles...even her hugs. They were right, he wasn't good enough for her...maybe he could sneak and get it out before she opened the letter. She was perfect, and he, of course, wasn't. There was no way that she would--

"Hi, Wally!"

Then again, maybe just for her, he thought that he could try to be perfect.

%&%&%&%

**2. Collide-** Howie Day

He didn't want to leave her, he really didn't. In fact, he had asked her if she wanted to come...but she said nothing. He should've expected that; she was always cool and serene, yet very quiet at times. He really shouldn't have expected her to say anything...but he did.

Now looking back on it, Hoagie never really did give her much of a choice. He felt like an idiot and a jerk, and if he were in her shoes, he wouldn't have said anything either. Hoagie looked out the window of the train he was riding, the sunrise coming up against the foliage reminded him of her eyes...golden brown; the trees that went by reminded him of her as well: beautiful, and always at peace...most of the time.

Why did he have to accept that offer? He wouldn't be surprised if she decided to break up with him the next time they talked...which surprisingly, they haven't since he left. That sort of worried him a bit, the fact that they haven't talked at all since then. Again, he wouldn't be surprised if she did break up with him..but he was surprised as he got of the train and his bluish-gray eyes met with the pair of the deep golden brown ones that he loved.

"Hey, Hoagie."

". . Abby?"

%&%&%&%&

**3. Girl Next Door**- Saving Jane

Lizzie sighed as she sat upon her bed, looking over random pictures she had inside her photo album...and the walls..and her dressers. Nigel was on everyone of them, most of them weren't even smiles or actual glances towards the camera.

"Man, I must've been a stalker," she frowned, taking off another picture from the wall. She knew breaking up with him was a good decision. He was so caught up in his work, never any time for her and to make matters worse, he spent more time with _her_ than herself.

She sniffed, "that 'Soopreme Commander Girl' was more important to him than I was..."

But then again, who wouldn't? She was smarter, better looking, and was even great at fighting. Lizzie couldn't even lead a team of kids to fight without running into a locker to hide. As she ripped the last picture of Nigel, she smiled to herself. "He can have the Prom Queen."

%/&%&%&%&%&%

**4. I Wanna Be**- Emma Roberts

"No buts! You're going to Harvard and that's final. I know that Beetles kid isn't smart enough to get in there, but you are. You two have been spending too much time lately and it's getting-- HEY! Get back here this instant!" Her father yelled as she stormed up the stairs, heading to her room.

"No, I'm going to go pack. Remember," Kuki asked sarcastically as she slammed her door shut and

sat on her bed. She wanted to go to the college Wally was going. It was not fair of her father to pick her a college that was obviously out of her boyfriend's league...why couldn't she do things she wanted to do? She just wanted to...be.

%&%&%&%&%

**5. 1,2, Step**- Ciara featuring Missy Elliot

It was a normal Saturday night like usual, but this night had the pleasure of being the night for one of the hugest parties in the school year. There was Wally and Kuki, who came together of course, Nigel and Rachel, and Hoagie at Abby's house...okay, so it wasn't the hugest party. But to them it was.

"We should get together like this more often," Hoagie winked as he gave Abby a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, but all these teachers keep forcing them cruddy tests on us," Wally grumbled.

"But there wasn't a test today," Kuki giggled.

Abby just sighed and shook her head with a grin. "Look, let's just stop talkin' about school, and focus on having fun. I've got a new dance CD." She held up a DVD, and before putting it in, she added quickly, " no, it's not a karaoke CD, Nigel."

Nigel hung his head a little, while Rachel hugged him. "It's okay, you can still dance to it though," she said hopefully.

%&%&%&%&%&%

**6. These Words (I love you, I love you)**- Natasha Bedingfield

"Why can I write anything?" Abby sat at her desk, pencil in hand as she looked at the blank pages that were barren of words. The only thing that stood out on the whole page was: Dear Hoagie...

She couldn't get him out of her mind. There was something about him that was...well, it attracted her. He wasn't the most popular guy on the block, he was on the Science Squad, that's for sure. But, maybe it was his smile or the way he always made her laugh, even if his jokes were lame, at least they made her day. Still, here she was, lost for words on something that should be simple.

Ironic how it was a class assignment to write to your crush or boyfriend/girlfriend expressing your feelings to them. It wasn't like she had to turn it in, or actually give it to him...but she wanted to. Finally, she decided to just write these three words: I love you.

%&%&%&%&%&%

**7. Go the Distance**- Roger Bart, Hercules

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One. KIDS NEXT DOOR!....goodbye."

He watched as he left the base, his friends still waving while his ship went farther and farther, making the distance grow between them. Turning away once the ship had broken the atmosphere, he turned to the bag that Hoagie had gave him. His name was on it, badly written as to maybe Hoagie didn't have enough time to write it neatly. Opening it, he saw a few weapons his friend had made.

There was also a letter by his team and he took it out. It was a simple note which said:

_Dear Numbuh 1, _

_Make us proud, and go the distance!_

_Signed,_

_Mom and Dad; Abby, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally._

%&%&%&%&%&%

**8. One Little Slip**- Bare Naked Ladies

"How do I get myself into these messes," Wally groaned as he was on his knees, trying to clean up the whole room that was filled every spot with hot-sauce, gum, and mustard. He just had to press the "DO NOT PRESS" button...who knew he wasn't supposed to press it?

Because of that, the team's TND bunker thought it was under attack and went into override self-defense mode. "Great...just cruddy brilliant Numbuh 4," he muttered himself as he peeled off a piece of gum from the couch. Now they'll never let him off of this for another eleventy-buhmillion years.

Then again, he could try to do something else to cover this whole thing up. Now where was that Overall-Clean-Up machine?

%&%&%&%&%

**9. Kiss the Girl**- Sebastian, The Little Mermaid

Rachel sat next to him in the main sitting room. Her attention was on the Physics homework they had, which was really difficult. His attention, was on her. For awhile now, he was on her mind most of the time, if they weren't fighting adult tyranny or doing schoolwork...but tonight was an exception of course. He didn't know when she captured his interest a lot, perhaps sometime after the beginning of middle school?

Nigel paid no attention when she was asking him on one of the questions. Instead, he looked straight into the confused deep chocolate brown eyes before closing his dark sapphire ones and leaned foreward.

And much to his delighted surprise, she didn't pull back.

**10. I'll Make a Man Out of You**- Donny Osmond, Mulan

The three of them stood amongst the other 16 teenaged boys, in line at attention as the huge muscle-built teen walked up and down in front. He looked at each one of them with one eye squinted and the other wide open. Each one of them had grown in his own way. Nigel: had somehow grown his hair back, something that he had gotten from being in the GKND had affected it, and of course, he was tall.

Hoagie has outgrown his baby-fat. He wasn't the round butter-ball anymore, though he was still a bit of a goof-ball. Amongst the three he was slightly the tallest.

And the next tallest, was Wally. He had a growth spurt as well, and his hair hadn't changed much, though most days it was messy, just like Hoagie's and Nigel's.

"So, just because you were in the KND, you'd think TND's gonna be smooth sailing, huh?" He asked, before Wally sniggered. "What," he yelled/asked, standing in front.

"Did you pop some 'roids or something," he asked, still stiffling the giggles.

"That's it. 40 push-ups, now!" Wally went to the ground on instant, but as he made his first one, the muscle-teen stood on his back. "Come on wise guy, make the first one!"

Hoagie leaned in close to Nigel with a side-whisper, "Patton's definitely been packing the steroids."

%&%&%&%&%&%

((Okay, and there you have it! My input for the iPOD challenge, I hope you like it. This was really fun to write up, thought I'd think my favorites was 2, 5, and 6....I dunno, that's just me.

Read and Review, si'l vous plait :D))


End file.
